Arrest
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Arturia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara, kala mereka bermain pada waktu jam makan siang tiba./AU


_Arrest_

 _Disclaimer_

 _Fate series © Type-moon_

 _Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

 _Summary : Arturia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara, kala mereka bermain pada waktu jam makan siang tiba. AU_

 _Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Terdapat konten dewasa didalam nya, dianjurkan untuk tidak perlu dilanjutkan bagi yang berusia kurang._

* * *

.

.

.

Bibir Arturia tertutup rapat, ia merusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Jam makan siang memang telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, dan kini ia terkurung didalam ruang kantor. Tak seorang diri, Gilgamesh bersamanya. Tak mungkin bagi Arturia untuk mengeluarkan suara, ia bisa namun tak ingin. Terlalu beresiko mengandung kecurigaan bagi yang lain. Mereka berdua tengah berada diruang Gilgamesh, sang direktur muda pemilik perusahaan.

Dengan sengaja Gilgamesh memanggil sang dara, Arturia rasa urusan pekerjaan hingga ia tak menaruh rasa curiga saat memasuki ruangan. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah demikian, Gilgamesh menguncinya bahkan ia tak bisa menikmati makan siang.

Mungkin bagi Arturia tak masalah jika ia mengeluarkan suara desahannya, kala Gilgamesh tengah bermain main dengan bagian bawah sang gadis Britania raya tersebut. Namun ia lebih tak ingin ada karyawan yang mendengarnya seperti itu, meskipun dirasa para karyawan tak akan protes. Tentunya Gilgamesh begitu suka cara pandang sang nona yang sedemikian rupa, pertanda hanya dia seorang sajalah yang boleh mendengar suara sensual penuh gairah. Hanya Gilgamesh seorang.

Gilgamesh telah menyingkap rok span milik Arturia, membiarkan bagian bawah yang terekspos begitu saja. Berkedut dengan warna merah muda yang menggoda. Sangat menggairahkan untuk dinikmati. Jangan bertanya bagaimana rupa stocking hitam milik Arturia yang telah pemuda itu sobek beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gilgamesh mulai memainkan bagian bawah dengan perlahan, memasukkan dua jari sambil mengobrak-abrik dalamnya. Awalan yang perlahan bergerak secara signifikan dengan begitu liar. Sedangkan bibirnya dengan sangat sengaja berada di perpotongan leher jenjang Arturia yang terekspos. Menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang nona, membuat seorang Gilgamesh lebih bergairah. Lagi dan lagi. Feromonnya saat ini adalah tubuh sang dara muda.

Gilgamesh meninggalkan bercak memar kebiruan yang tak akan bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Bekas gigitan yang begitu besar hingga dirasa sulit bagi Arturia untuk menutupinya. Dengan sengaja Gilgamesh melakukan hal itu dengan maksud mengklaim bahwa Arturia adalah miliknya, _miliknya seorang_. Seolah ia bangga dengan mahakarya hasil ciptaannya.

"Keluarkan saja suara desahanmu, _sayang._ " Bisik Gilgamesh dengan suara sensual tepat di telinga Arturia. Nafas hangatnya yang menerpa kulit Arturia, membuat sang pemilik iris _emerald_ tersebut menahan nafasnya sepersekian detik.

Jari Gilgamesh bermanuver lebih liar dengan menambahkan satu jari lagi, membuat Arturia dililit geli diperutnya. Antara suka dan bergairah lebih, ini semua melebur menjadi satu.

Mereka segera menuju kepuncak kegiatan, kala Gilgamesh telah mempersiapkan posisinya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi Arturia, namun tetap saja ada sensasi kesakitan kala kejantanan Gilgamesh memasuki liangnya. Arturia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia tak akan mendesah, dan hal ini membuat Gilgamesh ingin mempermainkannya.

Gilgamesh mempercepat tempo diantara keduanya, membuat mau tak mau Arturia berhasil meloloskan desahannya. Pemuda tersebut menghujam pada titik dimana Arturia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Gilgamesh menggigit telinga Arturia dan asik bermain di sana. Memainkan tangannya yang kosong untuk menggenggam dada Arturia yang tak sepenuhnya terekspos kala kemeja putih itu masih menempel disana bersama beberapa kancing yang terlepas. Sang pemuda juga dengan sengaja memperlambat tempo diantara keduanya hingga membuat Arturia tak bisa menikmati acara puncak yang ia harapkan.

"Gil..." Tatapan mata Arturia yang sayu tak membuat Gilgamesh luluh kali ini. Ia masih ingin mempermainkan wanita dibawahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" Gilgamesh berusaha menggoda, agar Arturia lebih memohon kepadanya.

"Lakukan segera." Jika saja bisa tentunya Arturia lebih ingin menampar Gilgamesh kali ini, namun jika ia melakukannya tentang saja hasrat yang menggebu dalam tubuhnya akan tertunda. Dengan Gilgamesh yang menghentikan permainan antar keduanya.

"Aku ingin kau lebih memohon."

"Ugh... Gil, kumohon." Tatapan yang diberikan Arturia tentu saja membuat birahi Gilgamesh meningkat.

Desah nafas dan juga jilatan lidah yang mulai mendominasi tempat-tempat sensitif tubuhnya, membuat neuron sensorik tubuhnya tak bisa menerka hal selanjutnya. Seolah ia mulai memasuki firdaus kenikmatan tiada kira. Yang dalam sepersekian detik membuat tubuhnya nafasnya harus tertahankan, merasakan kenikmatan yang menghujam. Seluruh sensoriknya hampir hilang diluar kendali, tergantikan dengan bintang-bintang yang mendominasi. Membuat kepalanya harus terbang menuju euthopia tiada henti.

Mereka berdua segera menyelesaikan permainan yang Gilgamesh buat, dengan sengaja Gilgamesh menyemburkan cairannya kedalam rahim Arturia. Alasan sederhana agar ruangannya tidak kotor. Dan tentu saja pemuda itu lebih memiliki alibi lain selain itu semua.

Permainan mereka memang telah selesai, namun bukan berarti kini Gilgamesh telah puas. Kini Gilgamesh dengan sangat penuh bergairah tengah bermain dengan bibir Arturia, saling beradu lidah hingga meninggalkan jejak Saliva disudut bibir keduanya.

Arturia sangat tahu jika direktur mudanya bukan orang yang bersabar, namun ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya di kantor pada siang hari saat jam istirahat tiba. Arturia tahu, jika kali ini Gilgamesh dalam kondisi kurang baik. Biasanya pemuda tersebut akan rela menunggu hingga malam jika mereka memang ingin melakukan ini semua di kantor. Menunggu kantor sepi, hingga mereka hanya menikmati dunianya berdua di kantor, namun alasan tersebut tak berlaku kali ini.

"Ada apa?" Perlahan Arturia mulai menangkup wajah Gilgamesh, ia cukup hafal dengan tabiat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan anjing kampung itu tadi pagi." Gilgamesh segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Arturia. Ia cemburu, teramat cemburu.

Tentunya Arturia tertegun dengan alasan Gilgamesh padanya. "Oh ayolah, Shirou hanya senang karena istrinya telah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggil namanya," Gilgamesh nampak merajuk, dan membuat Arturia gemas dibuatnya. Sekali dua kali, Gilgamesh membuat tanda di belahan dada Arturia. Nampak ia senang bermain disana.

"Aku ingin hari ini kau menemaniku." Titah Gilgamesh sepihak, pribumi Britania raya itu tahu ia tak akan bisa menolak jika ingin hari ini berjalan lancar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" Ingin rasanya ia protes dengan apa yang Gilgamesh lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau disini." Kembali Gilgamesh merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat mau tak mau Arturia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gilgamesh.

" _You're mine._ " Gilgamesh membuat jarak diantara keduanya mulai menipis kembali. Sejatinya ia adalah pemuda yang tak mau miliknya, disentuh oleh siapapun.

Dan siang ini, Arturia tak kembali menuju ruangannya. Ia terkurung bersama sang direktur muda pemaksa, yang selalu tak suka jika _miliknya_ disentuh oleh orang lain. Pun dengan Arturia.

End(?)


End file.
